


10 Rings

by gloomboyz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Pencey Prep - Freeform, it's honestly just a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomboyz/pseuds/gloomboyz
Summary: stop calling my house.





	10 Rings

"Hey, Mikey, it's me. Um, I'm calling you 'cause, well, I'm worried about you. Well, uh, anyway, call me back when you can, okay? Love you."

***

"Hey, it's me, Gerard. How- how is everything? Mom said you called her, that's cool. Uh, me and Frank are doing okay, in case you were wondering. Not divorced yet, at least. I'm just kidding. We're happy. We were thinking about having a kid soon, but I'm hesitant about it, 'cause I don't want our kid growing up without their uncle Mikey. Uh, just, call when you can. Love you."

***

"Hey Mikey. Everything going okay? Yeah, I hope it is. Frank and I talked about it, and we think we're gonna choose surrogacy. There's a friend of Frank's that said she'd be willing to do it. Really wish you could be here for this with us. Call me, Mikes. I love you."

***

"Hi, Mikes. It's me again. Uh, I just wanted to let you know that Jamia's pregnant. That- that's Frank's friend, by the way. She's the mom to our kid. God, I can't believe we're gonna have a kid, Mikey. I never imagined I'd be a dad, you know? You should've seen how happy Frank was when we found out. Anyway, call me back. Love 'ya."

***

"Hey, baby bro. It's been a while since I've called, huh? Anyway, I just wanted to update you on Jamia's pregnancy. We literally just got back from the doctor's office, hah. We're having twins, Mikes. Fuckin' twins! Can you believe it! It's gonna be two girls. Me and Frank have decided on names for them. I'll wait to tell you until they're born, though. I really want you there for that. Love you."

***

"Hi Mikey. Me and Frank just got to the hospital. It's St. Cecily's downtown, just in case you were wondering. I'd love it if you'd show up, even if the girls are already here by whenever that is. I'm really scared, Mikes. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad yet. I can barely take care of myself, I mean, how am I supposed to take care of two daughters? But, I guess, it doesn't really matter. 'Cause even though they aren't here yet, I love them with everything I have. And I love Frank with everything I have, and I love you with everything I have. Please don't forget that."

***

"Hi Mikes. It's Lily and Cherry's first birthday today? Can you believe that shit? It feels like I was at the hospital, getting ready to see them into the world like, a day ago. I always talk to them about you. They'd really love to meet their uncle Mikey one day. Frank and I would love that too. Call me." 

***

"Um, h-hi Mi-Mikey. Sorry I s-sound so shitty, u-uh, something ba-bad happened. Fr-Frank's in the h-hospital, he-he's really sick. The doctors are say-saying th-they don't know what-what's wrong with him. Go-God, he can't die, Mikey. He can't fu-fucking die. H-He can't leave me. Call me, p-please. Fuck."

***

"Hey. It's Gerard. Um, god I still don't know how to say this. Frank, he, he passed away. Last week. Lung collapse. Just thought I'd tell you that the funeral is on Saturday. I really need you there, Mikes. I really need you around. Becoming a single parent is... fucking terrifying, honestly. I mean, sure, mom helps out when she can, but it's not the same. I need you here Mikey. I just lost my fucking husband, I can't lose my brother too. Please come home."

***

"Gerard, fuck, I'm so sorry. About everything. I never meant to leave you or abandon the family or whatever the fuck. I'm coming home. I don't care if I can't because I'm a fucking idiot and I got caught up in things I shouldn't have, I'm coming the fuck home. Say hi to Lily and Cherry for me, and I'm so unbelievably sorry about Frank. Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> gosh darn sorry this is so sad!! i wrote this mostly in school, so tell me if there's any grammatical or formatting issues or anything of the sort. au revoir!


End file.
